In motor vehicle engineering, in particular in diesel engines, use is made in part of so-called SCR catalytic converters (SCR=selective catalytic reduction), with an aqueous, for example a 32.5% urea solution, being used as a NOx reduction additive. Here, it is a known problem that a urea-water solution of this type, on account of its freezing point of approximately −11° C., requires special measures to prevent freezing in the case of correspondingly low ambient temperatures in order to ensure the function of the SCR catalytic converter even at low ambient temperatures.
EP 1 818 588 A1, for example, thus describes a hose assembly for conducting a urea-water solution, the hose assembly comprising a connector and a hose, with a temperature control means in the form of an electric heat conductor or a second, inner hose for conducting a fluid temperature control medium running coaxially or eccentrically through the cavity of the hose. The temperature control means which runs in the longitudinal direction through the outer hose also runs through the entire connector and, opposite, is guided out of an outlet such that sealing is required in the leadthrough region. A connection of the lines, in particular in the case of the temperature control line, is extremely cumbersome.
The object on which the present invention is based is that of improving a line connector of the type described in the introduction such that it is firstly of simple structural design and can be produced in a simple and economical manner and it secondly ensures good use characteristics, in particular with regard to as simple and fast a connection as possible of the lines required for the two media.
This is achieved according to the invention by means of a line connector as described herein.